Get to Know You
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: A situation with Dark Link allows Draco and Harry to realize something about each other. DracoxHarry yaoi, slash, shounen-ai whatever you call it


CRACK.

"Son of a-!"

As Draco stumbled over a root beneath his feet, he glared wildly around, searching for the source of the disturbance within the Forbidden Forest. Fear was making his heart thump painfully, and he drew his wand with a shaking hand. _"Lumos,"_ he whispered shakily. The top of his wand illuminated the inky blackness, and for a few seconds, he could only see shadows of the trees and dead, decaying trunks.

"This isn't funny, Potter...." Draco hissed.

Why, why did Potter say to meet him in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night? Hadn't he already been traumatized enough the first visit he had payed this place?

But nothing answered him, and he assumed the loud cracking noise he had heard had been a mammal rustling around in the darkness.

CRACK!

Draco jumped another few feet this time, and whipped around in a flurry of black robes.

"Who's there!?" he called out, surprisingly in a calm manor.

But nothing answered him, and he began to lumber through the forest in a panic, panting, and snarling when his robes got snagged on low hanging sharp branches.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, his voice reverberating through the forest.

There was faint rustling up ahead.....

"Potter! You had better get out here-"

_**CRACK!!**_

Draco was knocked backwards onto the forest floor, a singing pain across his face. Warm, crimson liquid ran down his chin from his mouth onto his neck and chest. Something was towering over him, something dark and shadowy, with piercing ruby eyes and skin white as snow....

But he didn't have a snake like face, in fact his features were human. Soft locks of choppy jet black hair cast shadows under his eyes, which was barely visible from the minuscule light emitted from Draco's wand, which had fallen a few inches from his hand.

But he didn't dare pick it up.

"Wh-Who....?" Draco stammered, liquid metal eyes wide with fright.

"Hmmmm..... adequate...." murmured the figure towering above Draco. It had a husky, icy, velvety voice that made Draco squirm.

"Wh-what in hell?!" Draco managed to scream. "Get away from me!" Draco snatched his wand before the figure could notify his movement, and pointed it, hand shaking, at it.

"....That wouldn't be smart, Draco."

His wand cast light onto the figure's face, and Draco gulped when he saw a demonic grin slithered across his face.

"H-H-How....."

"You know, it's not smart wandering into woods as dangerous as these at night."

Draco snarled.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

"....You're kinda sexy."

"H-Huh?!?!" Draco flinched backwards as if he had been slapped.

_Potter, you prat.... Help me!_ Draco thought frantically.

"Yeah....."

Hands were enclosing around Draco's waist and neck. "And you smell so.... _delicious....."_

Draco trembled; "POTTER!!!! GET YOUR PRAT ASS OVER HERE!!! HELP ME!!!"

A fist lashed across his face; more blood welled from his mouth, and before he could do so much as wipe it away, he felt the figure's mouth mash against his.

Draco cried and tried to push away the figure, but his grip was latched around Draco like a serpent constricting him.

Finally, they pulled away, panting, grinning.

"UUUGGGHHH!!" Draco sobbed; he realized he was crying. "Wh-who are you!?!?!"

"....Dark...."

"I don't love you, Dark, if that's what you're thinking!!" Draco roared, tears overflowing his pale silver eyes.

".....I don't care if you do....." The grin was back. Dark's hand slid to his hilt, and from it he withdrew a great sword made of black steel with a deep purple handle that had a weird black triangle thing on it.

"You will do as I say, or I slice your gorgeous head off," Dark grinned.

Draco choked.

"Now..... stand up....."

Shivering, trembling, and crying silently, Draco pulled himself to his feet; his wand was tucked within his robes.

_Maybe I can blast him when he's not looking...._

"Take your clothes off."

The Slytherin boy's eyes widened.

"No...." he whispered hoarsely.

"You want to keep your head?" Dark inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dark.... stop it.... What do you want from me!?!?!" Draco inched backwards, eyes never leaving the magnificent sword in Dark's black glove clad hand.

"...."

Dark had advanced upon Draco faster than his eyes would allow him to see. Now, he had a sword at his neck, his wand at his feet, and Dark's hand clutching his waist to his.

"Guess.... you beautiful boy...."

Draco's lip quivered.

"Don't do it, Dark!"

Dark chuckled; it was such a seductive sound.....

"And why not?"

Draco tried to struggle against Dark's grip, but the shadow demon prodded his neck with the tip of the blade, as if to remind the platinum blonde boy of his ordeal.

"B-Because.... I love someone..... And he is supposed to meet me here tonight...."

Tears clung to Draco's eyelashes.

Dark's grin broadened as he grasped Malfoy tighter around the waist, hand slithering down his legs.

"You think I care?" Dark whispered into Draco's ear.

Shuddering, Draco whimpered as Dark's hand groped even farther along his legs and backside.

_Harry..... Help me...._

"Now...."

Using his teeth, Dark began to drag Draco's robes from over his head. Pants and undershirt followed.

_No..... Harry....._

They slid off onto the ground; the rush of cold made goosebumps rise along Draco's pale skin.

Dark was going for the last article of Draco's clothing when abruptly, Dark let out a roar of pain and anger, and collaped onto the ground with a flash of green light.

Draco jumped back; someone else was advancing on him...

"Draco?"

"H-Harry...?"

Drawing a deep breath, Malfoy fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Harry....? Why.... where were you!?"

Draco peered up at Harry through snowy bangs, eyes completely obscured, but tears perfectly visible.

"I'm sorry, Draco...."

Harry drew the boy into an embrace; instantly, he discovered the Slytherin was almost completely naked.

"Who was that!?!?" Harry demanded, pointing at the dead form of Dark a few feet away; his crimson eyes had frozen in the same expression as when Harry had hit him with the Killing Curse.

Even shadow demons couldn't avoid 'Avada Kedavra.'

"I-I... he said his name was Dark...." Draco mumbled, hugging Harry tighter, savoring and appreciating the warmth the raven colored hair boy exerted.

"And he.... tried to hurt you?"

A small nod.

"I'm sorry, Draco....." Harry whispered. "I shouldn't have told you to meet me here......"

The pale blonde said nothing; he was afraid he'd lose control.

_I'm a Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy. I don't cry....._

But for some reason, he only wanted to cry even more.

"No, Harry, it's okay....." Draco tried to assure his boyfriend. "But, why.... did you want me to meet you here?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Well," he purred in Draco's ear. "I kinda thought since this is a private place..... We could..... get to know each other better...."

Slytherin versus Gryffindor stared into silver versus emerald.

"But I mean, if it'd make you uncomfortable...." Harry began awkwardly, but Draco cut him off as his lips latched onto Harry's.

Their mouths pressed together, Draco felt the heat rise around him.... in him..... as Harry pinned him to the ground, glasses fogged over. A wet tongue pressed into his mouth, and soon, the two were fighting for dominance, as every part of his oral being prodded and massaged. Draco felt as if lava was surging through his veins; Harry was reminded of the time that he had spent at a Muggle beach with Ron and had gotten horribly sunburnt over almost every inch of his body....

And then they pulled away, almost suffocated by the warmth and passion, gasping for breath.

"God, Potter....."

Harry was relieved to hear Draco sounding so.... normal.

"That was..... informative...." Harry grinned.

"I'll say," Draco rolled his eyes, smirking.

"So...." Harry realized he could see the moon dipping lower into the opaque sky through the thick canopy of leaves; it would be dawn soon.

"Come on, Draco... let's get you dressed...."

Stepping over the dead body of Dark, making sure to kick the demon as hard as he could for trying to hurt his boyfriend, Harry retrieved Draco's clothes.

He helped don Draco his pants, undershirt, and robes, fully aware of Draco's furious blushing.

"Let's get outta here....." Harry murmured, casting a nasty glance at Dark's lifeless body.

Draco nodded; the two boys began blundering through the forest. Harry had retrieved Draco's wand, and had handed it to its owner.

"Wow, Potter....." Draco sounded impressed. "Never thought you'd use the Killing Curse.... for me...."

"I used it especially for you."

Draco nodded again, blushing slightly; they were silent for a few minutes before Harry spoke again.

"But see.... I was right.... We got to know each other out here...."


End file.
